lucariotheskeletonfandomcom-20200214-history
IRL
IRL is a human that lives on Earth, a persona soon turned full on separate character. IRL is a far cry from other characters, possessing absolutely zero powers or abilities. In fact, he's actually weak for human standards as well. His emotional stability is shakey at best, and he has ran away from home hiding away from his problems. His constant fear has become so crippling he cant even operate around people without a mask on. Real Life Origins IRL was first made to be the artist/writer LucariotheSkeleton's avatar, (which he still is to an extent) but after a while the avatar soon became an entirely different character on it's own. It must be stated that despite IRL being an avatar for LucariotheSkeleton, his story has very very thin connections to the actual person, and whatever is made with him in it is not meant to be interpreted as the actual person. Canon Origins IRL grew up in a wealthy family, his mother abused social security checks and other types of goverment aid to pocket money for herself. She has 4 children, one of them being IRL. They were often neglected and hidden from the world, so she may keep up the appearence of being a wealthy independent woman. IRL got the worst of it, being the youngest of all her children often lead to him getting pushed around by the small group of people he could talk to. One day, it was all getting to IRL, his stress has peaked. That night IRL ran around the huge house, pocketing and stealing every little expensive knick knack that he could. He piled it all into his mother's pick up truck and left at dawn, leaving the house completley barren. He drove many towns over, pawning off the valuables and the vehicle, only taking a few posessions for himself. He soon found an empty house that has yet been abandoned, cleaning it up and moving in. He now spends his days hiding, praying nobody will walk in and question why he's there. Thankfully, since he dosnt pay for rent he can focus solely on food. Months later he visited the county fair to take his mind off his new life, winning a little ref betta fish in a carnival game by some sudden stroke of luck. He quickly bonded to the fish, finally around someone who wont degrade him. To lower suspicion is people see him out and about during the week, he seamlessly slipped into the loval highschool. Thankfully the school he went to wasnt the most optimized, so when his records werent found they simply disregarded it as an error. Now he goes to school, taking advantage of programs for free food, free school supplies, free books, etc. But despite all of that he does abysmal in school, often passing out in the middle of the day. One day, he learned that the cheerleading squad's recent victory in a cheerleading contest against anither school has given them the reward of field trips to the local pizza place every other friday for the rest of the school year. IRL understandably wanted to get in on that. Food like that could keep him fed for weeks on end. He debated over it, before taking a serious risk and nabbing a cheerleader outfit from the lost and found. Just like the school, he seamlessly slipped into the cheersquad, everyone just assuming he was a 'new girl'. This new anonymity surprisingly allowed IRL to more easily interact with his fellow students, able to be a person who can appear confident, no longer the "weird quiet kid who showed up one day." This has sparked a desire to use disguises in situations where he needs to disappear. Soon, as expected, the money begins to run dry. It took half a year, but it began happening. IRL pomdered what he could do. He couldnt get a job, he has to be as invisible as possible to the local population. There was clearly one thing he could do. He had to rob another house. Soon he swooped into a neighbors house and carried everything he could back to his house, taking trips back and forth until the building was empty. The plan weny off without a hitch. But obviously, it happened again. So he robbed again. It happened yet again, so he robbed yet again. This has caused IRL to become a kleptomaniac, getting a thrill from stealing about anything around him. This is where he is now, a lonely child who refuses to stand up to others, or his problems, spending his time lying and stealing just to get by. Appearance IRL has brown hair and green eyes, with light white skin. IRL often wears masks to hide his face, in order to feel more comfortable around groups of people. His masks are varied, meant for seperate occasions, holidays, and even AUs. He wears a grey hoodie he won in a raffle at school, with the words 'Hillsboro Pride' in big bold red letters. IRL has an edgy sense of humor despite his deminor, so he wrote the words '(totally not a school shooter)' on it with pencil. This obviously meant he couldnt wear it to school again, so he switches between the two when he's in and out of school. Personality Relationships Kipper Highschool Town Stories/AUs They Appear In IRL's Lament Infected!AU (see Infected!IRL and Cured?IRL) Trivia * IRL is his preferred name believe it or not, as he desires to distance himself as much as possible from his past life. Gallery IRL full body.png|IRL sketch-1553870979367.png|Goop. sketch-1553196285272.png|IRL Reference Untitled12_20190723172106-1.png|Cheerleader!IRL sketch-1563912033137.jpg|Summer Reference sketch-1569554000458.jpg|Yoga Reference sketch-1568929135644.jpg|IRL's Masks Category:IRL Category:IRL's Lament Category:Human Category:IRL (disambiguation)